Anything To Save Her
by EJae Scribble
Summary: Gaara is a divorced parent, who only gets to see his daughter on weekends. After his brother in law finds a burn on Gaara's daughter's shoulder, Gaara gets pissed and takes his ex wife and new husband to court, fighting for full custody.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled up at the scumy old house, glaring at it. I couldn't believe Mikaro would live here. It was horried. I got out of the car and slamed the door closed. The ground was all mud. It must have rained. I knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later, the door was opened to reveal Aki. "Hi Gaara" he said. I nodded and glared. "Daddy!" Came the voice of a girl, bringing a smile to my face. Seconds later, a little girl with Red hair and blue eyes came running around the corner. I bent down to her level and caught her as she jumped into my arms. "Hey Azalia" I said, standing up, and bringing her up with me. "Oh, Hello Gaara" I looked over to see my ex-wife Mikaro standing in the doorway, She handed me a bag. "here is her shit" She said. I noticed her eyes were blood shot. Fucking liar. She said she was off that shit. Oh well, I will have a go at her when Azalia isn't here. I sighed. "Say good bye to Mum" I said to Azalia. She nodded. "Bye bye mumma" Mikaro came over and kissed her head.

"Good bye sweetie" Aki said. "Bye" Azalia said in a rather sour tone. Whats up with that? She's four of crying out loud! I shrugged it off and walked out to my car, putting Azalia in securely. She smiled up at me. "Yay! Daddy's house!" She cheered. I chuckled at her.

I walked in the doors of my office building. Sakura was sitting at the desk already. She was holding her head and repeating "Never again, Never again" I laughed at her and she looked over. "Good morning Mr. Sabaku." Then she saw Azalia and smiled brightly at her. I put azalia on the ground and she ran over to Sakura. Sakura used to baby sit for Mikaro and I when we were still married, So she knew everything about what had happened between my divorce. Azalia jumped on Sakura hugging her. Sakura was only young, about 17 when She had dropped out of school, but she was very intelligent. (A:N/ NO this will not be a GaaSak I am just building her character) Sakura put Azalia back on the ground and she waddled back to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward and into my office. "Oh, Gaara, Matsuri stopped by" I growled. I really did hate her. She absolutely hated Azalia.

I opened my office door and shut it behind me. Azalia had wandered over to my desk and was sitting there, picking up the photo on my desk. It was of Me, Temari, Kankuro and her. "Can we go see Aunty Temari? Aki won't let me see her when mummy try take me" (A:N?/ Remeber she is only Four, she dosent know what past/present/future tense is). I nodded. "On the way home, we will go see Aunty Temari" I said. Azalia clapped her hands happy. "And Uncle Itachi?" I nodded "yes and Uncle Itachi" Azalia jumped up and down. "yay!"

"Hello?" Came temari's voice. "Hey sis, its Gaara" "Oh! Hey Gaara, Whats up?" She questioned. "Well, I have a beautiful little girl here, who would really like to see Aunty Temari" Temari laughed. "Sure, We are at home and your nephew has been asking for you." I frowned. "Temari, Its not even born yet". "Whatever, Just come here already. Kankuro was coming over too, Dinner at my place?" She already knew the answer to that. "Obviously" I said, scamming of my older sister. I hung up the phone and looked over at Azalia. She was asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball, clutching her stuffed fox Naruto had gotten her. She absoloutley _worshiped_ Naruto. Everyone thought it was cute, Even the cranky Uchiha.

I walked over to her, picking her up, being careful not to wake her up. I held her with her head on my shoulder. She shifted a bit then stopped moving. She probably went back to sleep. I walked with her out of the office, grabbing her bag with my other hand. Sakura was packing up her things and a certin Uchiha was leaning on the desk. "Hey Gaara" He said, keeping his voice low, so Not to wake up Azalia. I nodded and Sasuke came over, kissing Azalia on the head. She shifted a bit. That went back to sleep, earning an adoring 'naw' from Sakura. I said good bye to them and walked out the door, throwing the keys at Sakura, so she could lock up. She shook her head and I put Azalia in her car seat.

I didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Holding azalia, who was curled up aginst my shoulder. She had only just woken up. I walked into the kitchen and Saw Temari, Itachi and one of Itachi's friends, Sasori, At the table. Temari got up and walked over to Azalia, Taking her from me and running over to the table. "mine" She said cradling Azalia and glaring at me. Itachi glared at Temari. "She does know shes not ment to run?" Sasori asked with an eye brow raised. Itachi chuckled and Temari sent him a death glare. "Its not big enough to get hurt if I do" She said. "No, but apparently its big enough to know when it wants Gaara" Itachi said mocking her. She growled and kissed Azalia.

I shook my head and sat down next to her. "So Gaara, How is Mikaro's progress?" Itachi questioned. I looked at Temari, giving her the silent 'cover her ears' Temari shook her head. "She has gone back to sleep" I nodded. It was late, I wasn't surprised. "Shes back on it. Her eyes were blood shot and she was out of it" I said. Itachi nodded and walked over to Temari, Taking his neice from her. He sat down, holding her. He was looking down at her, then suddenly frowned. "What?" I questioned. "What is this?" He questioned, pulling Azalia's shirt of her. I looked at him confused and walked over. My eyes widened. On her little shoulder was a mark, that spread from tthe top of her shoulder and down. "Her mother didn't fucking tell me about that" I said. Sasori got up and had a look. "It looks like a burn mark, It looks intentional" Sasori was a cop, He reached into the pocket and pulled out his I-phone. He held it above Azalia and I realised he was taking a picture.

"I will take care of it, Don't do anything stupid Gaara" Sasori said. I nodded. "Yeah, alright" I said, pulling out my I-phone. "Gaara use the home phone, Don't run up your bill" Temari said knowing who I was calling. I nodded and picked up her home phone. I dialled in Aki and Mikaro's number. It rang and rang. "Hello?" Aki's voice said. "Put Mikaro on" I said. I was pissed and people usually got scared when i was mad, let alone pissed. Itachi had walked into the kitchen and was holiding Azalia in his arms. I watched him get out a freezer pack from the freezer and put it on Azalia's burn. "Just a second" Aki said. I didn't bother with a reply. "How long do you think its been there?" Itachi said. Sasori went over to her and had another look.

"It looks like it has been there for two or three days at most, But it dosne't look like it recived any medical attention" He said. "So either Azalia was doing something she wasn't meant to be and got hurt and didn't want to tell and get in trouble, or Someone has done this to her" Temari said. Sasori nodded. "Most likely someone has done it too her, Mikaro or Aki would have noticed it bathing her and such" Itachi said. "Hello?" Came Mikaro's voice. "I am NOT happy" I said. I heard an intake of breath. "G-gaara it w-was an a-acident-t I s-s-we-ear" She said. "Oh? SO you know exactly what im talking about, Care to tell me how the fuck it happened? And why you didn't tell me?" I said in a dangerous tone.

"um...u-um," She went quiet. I waited for a moment. So Sasori was right, This had been done on purpose. "So was it you or Aki?" I questioned. I heard her gulp. I heard Aki's voice in the background. "Gaara? Its Aki?" he said. I glared. "Unless you have a fucking answer for me, I will not be talking to you" I siad coldly. "yeah I do, It was me. Azalia was being punished for getting a drink of water, when I said no" He said. "I hope you know, Im going to kill you" I said more mad then I was before. It went quiet. "Tell Mikaro I am taking to this to court" I said and hung up. I put the phone down and put both my hands on the bench, trying to calm down. "Gaara" Came Kankuro's voice. He had just walked in, so he knew nothing about it. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I gestured for him to come over. He followed and Itachi removed the ice pack. "Shit" Kankuro said, looking at the burn. "What happened?" Kankuro asked. "Im not exactly sure, I just know Aki did it and I am gonna try to get full custody. I don't wan't Azalia there anymore" I said. Knakuro nodded, and he growled. He was very protective of Azalia.

"You gonna kill him?" he questioned. I shook my head. "No, If I do, I won't be aloud to see Azalia, let alone take full custody of her" Azalia had woken up. "Azalia, Does it hurt here?" Sasori asked her, taking her from Itachi and sitting her on his lap, so she was facing him. She nodded. "And how did it happen sweetie?" Sasori said. Azalia started shaking and crying. "Hey, Hey calm down" Sasori said soothing her. He rubbed her back. "Now, How did it happen?" He asked when she had calmed down. "Aki said if I told he would lock me up again" She said. Okay, If I said I was pissed off before, I lied, NOW I am pissed. "Its okay. I'm a police officer remember? I can protect you, and So can Daddy" He said. She nodded. "It was before lunch time and I wanted breakfast, but mummy and Aki wouldn't give me anything. I went to get a water, and Aki hit me and used that thing you use" She said. Sasori reached into his pocket. "You mean this?" he asked. She backed up a bit and nodded. "Don't worry You know I won't hurt you with it" She nodded. "That light hurt" She said. Sasori smiled. "That light is called fire" He said. "You mean like what Uncle Itachi uses for babiekues (deliberate)?" Sasori nodded. "Exactly like that" I looked over to see Temari and Itachi were in the kitchen, making dinner for everyone. "Sasori, I refuse to take her back there Sunday Night" I said. He nodded. "If you want, I will take her, You're not breaking the court order and Mikaro can't do anything about it." Sasori said. I nodded. "Plus I'm a cop, so if she is at mine, the court can't do anything about it" I nodded. "Thanks Sasori" I know I said Azalia worshiped Naruto, But she absolutely adored Sasori.

Sasori looked down at Azalia. "Your gonna have a sleep over at Uncle Sasori's on Sunday, Is that okay?" He said. Azalia nodded and clapped. I smiled at her and she got off of Sasori and began wandering around. Kankuro quickly grabbed her and pulled her shirt on over her head. She thanked him and ran over to me, sitting on my lap. "I don't want to go back to mummies house" She said. I nodded. "I will try and get you out" I said. She smiled up at me and began playing with her fox. Kankuro sat down next to me. "So, Is Mikaro clean?" He asked. I shook my head. "I don't think so. She was out of it when I picked up Azalia" I said. Kankuro nodded and leaned back in his seat. My phone started ringing and I pciked it up off the table, looking at the caller I.D. It read Matsuri. "Its just one problem after another" I said frowning. Itachi picked up my phone. "Hello?" He said. "Sorry, you have the wrong number, this isn't Gaara. He gave his phone to me, he has a new one" I smirked.

"No, Sorry I don't" He said and hung up. "Thanks" I said. Itachi smirked and put the phone back on the table. "No problem, Its not like I didn't have fun" Kankuro's phone began ringing. "Hello?" He said. "yes Gaara gave his phone to Itachi, No, I don't have his number" He was quiet for a moment. "No it's a family friends kid" I looked down at Azalia, who was singing twinkle twinkle. "Excuse me?" Kankuro said. I looked back over at him. "She is not a bitch, She is four" Temari took the phone form him. "Call my niece a bitch again and I swear, I will shave off all of your hair off and feed it to you" She said. Everyone in the room began laughing. There was a scream and Teamri held the phone away from her ear. She hung up and handed Kankuro his phone back. Azalia was playing with her fox still. "Daddy" She said. "Hm? What is it?" She turned to me. "When can we see Uncle Naruto?" I smiled at her. "Soon, How about next weekend, we have a barbeque and invite everyone over" I said. She nodded. "Better not forget me" Sasori said. I chuckled at him. "Of course" I said and Temari brought over everyones food and her and Itachi sat down at the table. It was lasagne. She had to pick something messy didn't she. Oh well, Its her house, not mine. I pushed mine to the side and helped Azalia with hers. She was right handed and complaining her hand hurt.

She got it all over her, even when I tried not to get it on her, she still managed. When she finished, I set her bowled aside and began eating my own, though it was kind of difficult with her councing around on my lap. When everyone finished eating, Temari walked into the kitchen and came back out with a note pad. "what are you doing?" I questioned. "You are having a barbeque, yuo need to make a list of who is coming and what we will need" She said. "Okay, we are inviting everyone and we will need food, drinks and alcohole" I said. She glared at me. "Seriously Gaara" I sighed. "Okay, we will need, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sasori, You, Itachi, Kankuro, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Deidara, Kisame, Pein," I was cut of by Azalia. "And Aunty Konan, and Uncle Hidan, and Uncle Zetsu, and Uncle Tobi and Uncle Kakuzu, and Uncle Kakashi" She said bouncing up and down. "And what about Uncle Orochimaru?" Itachi teased. "He isn't uncle, He is scary" Sasori fell onto the floor laughing, Gosh she was funny. "Okay, anyone else?" Temari said. "What about Tayuya?" Itachi said. Temari wrote her down, even tough she didn't like her

"Did we miss anyone?" Temari said. "Yes! You missied Azalia" Azalia said, making everyone laugh.

I got Azalia out of the car and took her inside. She was fast asleep. I put her down on the couch and went back out to the car, grabbing her thing and bringing them inside. I locked the door behind me and took Azalia's things into her room. I know its late, but she needed a bath. She was covered in lasagne. I walked over to her and gently shook her. She opened her eyes and looked over at me. "Come on, you need a shower." She nodded and I picked her up, took her into the bathroom, undressing her and putting her in the lukewarm water. She played with the bubbled. She loved bubbles. I washed her hair and body, being extra careful when I washed over her burn. When she was all washed, I wrapped a towel around her and carried you to her room, how you would A new born baby, She was already falling asleep. I lied her on her bed and dressed her in a nappy, and opened her bag, pulling out her pink pyjamas and putting them on her. She tucked her under the covers and Kissed her head. "Good night Daddy" She said. "Good night my angel" I said


	2. Chapter 2

"what do I do?" I groaned aloud, leaning back on the couch I was sitting on. I suppose, I could always talk to Ino, She's a lawyer. "AHHHHHHH!" A high pitched scream ripped through the house. Azalia. I got up, running as fast as I could to Azalia's room. She was still asleep, but thrashing around in her bed. I frowned. She suffers from Night terrors. I walked over to her and gently scooped her up. "It's okay. Daddies got you" I said softly, rocking her gently. After a little, she stopped thrashing and laid still. I smiled and put her back down when I was sure she was okay. I wonder what her mother does when she has night terrors? I shook my head, dismissing the thought. I should go to bed. I walked out the door, taking one last glance at Azalia, before leaving the room completely.

"Ino, what do I do?" I said into the phone. "There's nothing you can do. Especially with what happened during your divorce.." She trailed off. "If anything, they could say you are lying…you really shouldn't have smashed the house up…" Ino said. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my head. I hung up on her and threw my phone on the chair. I sat there in silence for a few moments, untill I heard a loud bang and I jumped up. I saw five or six police officers rush into the house. "What the fuck?!" I yelled. Two ran to me and handcuffed me. The others went to Azalia's room and grabbed her. They took off her shirt. "Its there" One of them said. "Let me go! That wasn't me! It was her fucking step father!" I yelled. I was ignored however, and lead outside into a police car.

They wouldn't hear me out. Not for a second. All because I smashed the house during the divorce and beat the shit out of Aki. "We are removing all custody from you" one of them said to me. I wanted to die. Azalia was my world… Why? What did I do to deserve this?! I saw Sasori arguing with one of them… It was futile, I knew that.

**Third person **

**With Azalia**

Azalia was passed to her mother, who was sitting in the room next to Aki. "We are going to have to change her name, so her father can never find her and relocate you" A blond officer said to Mikaro. She nodded. "Anything to save her." Mikaro said.

**Hey guys, only short, but a key chapter. Next one will be longer. **


End file.
